Your Real
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Web caming is always fun when you finally meet the person you want to be with. Jeff/OC. One-Shot


**Just a one shot I kinda based off of my life...  
well almost I mean if I was web caming  
with Jeff Hardy I wouldn't leave my room.  
I mean is I met one of my good friends on a website who is a  
boy and we have web camed for about five years now.  
I mean I wish he would come here and all, and  
one day I'm hoping so anyway Gears this is for you!  
Much love and peace!  
!Hattress! **

* * *

They watch each other with heavy passion eyes. Her eyes sparkle with golden tones, so bright the camera does them no justice. His face lights up like the night sky pouring out the silver light down onto the earth. Melting gold looking into forest green, beautiful, just beautiful. She swings black waterfall curls into her back, her milky white skin so perfect underneath the room lights.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, glancing back at the girl inside the laptop screen. Her mouth pulls into a small laugh and all she could think of is when she was finally going to see him. Her plane was set, her staying with him was already done. Her life was going to change as soon at their eyes met in real life.

"The question is my dear, are you ready to finally meet me?" she laughed out loud positioning herself on her bed so her full face was staring into his. What was this feeling he got when he talked to her. What was it going to be like when she finally was there on tour.

"Kal, I think if I can handle 300 lb guys I can handle you." he chucked. Man did she love to hear that chuckle. It was only hours now that separated them. After five years they were finally going to meet and every never in her body was shaking with anticipation.

"I'm just checkin Hardy. I mean I can be wild if I want to be, and I am going to warn you...I am short." she giggled, flipping her hair to the side. God, she was beautiful.

Jeff smiled nodding his head. He knew how tall she was; 5ft exactly. 5ft to look up at his 6ft stature and jump in his arms. They already had this planed out to the tee. Kal was going to find him in a big crowd of fans getting in his way for autographs, then as soon as he saw her she was going to run into his arms and he was going to throw her over his shoulder. Romantic? kind of.

She watches as he moves his mouth to speak to her, her eyes fixated on every part of his face. She couldn't help but notice the way he talked, moved his mouth to let the words flow. She could picture herself falling in love with him. His eyes pierced her golden tones as he let out a chuckle with the last part of his sentence.

"So how does it feel to know that when you meet me I will be real." she raised an arched dark brow at the end of the sentence. Jeff nodded to the small lens and stared straight into her eyes. He couldn't wait till he could actually look into her eyes and grab her face to bring his lips to hers. Just the thought made his heart skip a beat.

"You are real I know that, I mean unless you are a forty year old guy dressing up as a twenty-nine year old." he laughed. He was right they were real people, but to her he is still the Jeff Hardy that she has seen on screen and in photos and youtube. When her skin touches his will she finally believe that he was actually something not part of her imagination.

They pair met on a whim on his brothers Myspace from a comment he saw she wrote. After that he just had to meet the girl who wrote all those songs from her site. _Thanks for the add _it said , and _Come listen to my music. _Jeff told his brother to listen and after that he was hooked.

"Hey I might be and you would never know!" she joked. Jeff smiled shaking his head, the webcam was the only way they spoke, the only way they could look at each other.

"Yeah well we will see about that." he scoffed.

"Ah which reminds me. It is almost two in el morning for me so I must leave if I am catching a 7 am plane." she laughed. Jeff didn't want her to go, but she was right the plane left at 7 am and was going to be in Nevada for the next show at 12 p.m.. Kal whispered her goodbyes and went out for the night.

Her webcam closed on her face, making the shining pools of gold melt away along with the raven hair.

*****

Today was the day that he was going to see Kal. The clock read 8 am which meant her flight just started. What was he going to do till 1pm? He was freaking out. Jeffery Nero Hardy was freaking out about seeing a girl.

"So you ready to get her man?" Matt smirked, leaning himself on the door. Jeff looked up from his bed, a smile spread all over his face. Yeah he was ready.

"Well what you going to do? Go crazy until you see her?" he laughed. a ding on the laptop made him jump looking as he had a new web cam invite to from Kal. Did she miss her flight? Did she change her mind? What was going on? He quickly jumped up grabbing the webcam and shook. This could not be. They had everything planed out!

"Kal!" he squealed, shaking his rainbow colored hair. Her inky black hair pulled back behind he ears, her golden lovely eyes shaded by over sized sun glasses. She was smiling, what the hell was she smiling?

"Yes my poo bear?" she pulled both sides of her face into a quizzical smile.

"Are you ok? Did you get on the plane? What the hell?" he was rushing his questions. Wait...the room it looked familiar

"I have to say a nice place you got here." she giggled, taking her sunglasses off to bite the end. She was here! Jeff smiled shaking his head.

"You in the lobby aren't you?" he laughed. Kal nodded turning off the cam. She was there and he was ready to go. The Hardy boy jumped from his seat, running all the way to the elevator. "Screw this." he scoffed finding the stairs. He was so close...he was oh so very close to holding her. To tasting her.

Finally he reached the lobby, out of breath, but he didn't care. Kal was around and near.

"I don't know about you, but I think you look much bigger on camera." he heard a voice behind him. Her voice was a pitch lower then when he heard it.

"Hi Kal." he turned around look down at the small girl. She was just as he pictured. Her five foot looking up at his 6ft. Her eyes were a golden hue which shimmered underneath the lobby's lighting. Her hair was pulled back in a waterfall of raven curls resting on her back, and her skin was as pale as moonlight and shimmering silver stars.

"Jeffery Hardy I presume." she laughed. His chest tightened, she was real, she was realer then anything he has ever seen. He nodded, as his hand went to reach out to touch her cheek. Beautiful, she was beautiful.

She wasted no time. Her feet jumped up to reach his height, pressing her lips onto his. Jeff grabbed her waist, holding her tight till she squeaked by the pressure. The two didn't part. It was like electric coursing through every pore in their bodies. Kal smiled into the kiss, as his arms pulled her over his shoulder.

Everything was just as planed. Everything was and became real. She was real.


End file.
